


Izuku's Dates

by OneHighZergling



Series: Dates of Izuku [1]
Category: crossovers - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHighZergling/pseuds/OneHighZergling
Summary: Izuku has signed up for a blind dating service app after his childhood friend, asked him to. who will he meet? (A multiple crossover fic, readers decide who he dates via susgestions!)
Series: Dates of Izuku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Izuku's Dates

Izuku Midoriya was wondering how he got into this situation, registering for a blind dating service app on his phone just after class. Then he looked at Kaminari who was beside him, giving him a thumbs up. He sighed and started the sign-up process. After the email, login info, and phone number was inputted. He filled out the personal information.

**_Username: Deku_ **

**_Age: Sixteen_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Looking For: Females_ **

**_Likes: Reading, Analyzing, Science, Heroes, Video Games._ **

**_Type of people you want to meet: Someone who is smart, kind, a bit mischievous, and not afraid to speak their mind._ **

**_Appearance: A bit short (5’5), dark-green fluffy hair, dark-green eyes, slim build._ **

“Kaminari, w-why did you want me to register for this anyway?”

Kaminari smirked. “You need a girl Izuku, why not find one on a blind dating service? Who knows, may find someone you want to stay with for your life!”

Izuku blushed heavily from embarrassment from his only childhood friend other than Bakugou. “...R-Right ...Let's get going.”

Izuku finished signing up, checking a small box on his profile to have his profile be put on the active list for blind dates. Then packed up his things and left with Kaminari.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, but it is the opening chapter. leave suggestions for dates (Females from other fandoms) in comments!


End file.
